A True Ectasy
by Double-D-Dani n Jessicka Dirty
Summary: Some more smutty Rated RKO fun. Review teh hawtness, written by my love, JesSICKa Dirty.


Randy couldn't wait to get out of the locker room. For him it was just extra bullshit. What he really wanted was to get on the road, catch his flight, and be back home in his own big beautiful bed and his lovely fiance. Randy let out a little smile as he struted out of the locker room door and toward the exit. Randy thought about the great sex and good food that awaited him at home; the eight hour flight was worth it. Randy reached his hand out for the exit's handle when he heard a voice call for him. "Yo Randy, wait up!" It was the voice of Edge followed by his hurried footsteps to be at Randy's side. "What is it Adam?" Randy asked casually, his usual manner. Randy didn't really want to stick around and chat, especilly not with someone whom if he didn't work with him, Randy wouldn't give a damn about. "I..I just overheard something about you." Edge had a really nervous manner about him today. Randy couldn't recall ever seeing him like this that wasn't apart of his character. "What are you talking about?" Randy said, trying to make this conversation quick. Edge gave Randy these eyes of tension with a hint of sadness. He couldn't think of anything that would make Edge feel this way, unless it involved doing another "live sex" act with Lita. Edge's sexually, no matter what he thought, was not really in the closet anymore.  
"I was gonna go talk to Vince about a possible move in the 8-man ladder when I heard him talking about you." "Edge just spit it out already man. Is this about Backlash? Are we out of Backlash? Because I swear man if we are..." Randy has been worried about Vince's creative decisions since Hunter got injured. The last thing he would want to hear is that his character was being "demoted" of sorts again when he was promised main event status.  
"No, it's not about Backlash. It's about after Backlash." Edge's eyes gave off more emotion and Randy was starting to get scared. "They want you trasferred, to Smackdown." Randy was shocked, he almost thought he was being let go, but this was great. Getting off Raw could be a career-saver. "Oh shit man, you had me scared Adam, I thought it was something bad." Randy laughed and his hand reached for the exit handle again. He opened the door, ready to walk to the cab waiting for him, but instead of just leaving, he turned around again. Edge still looked crushed, worried, anxious, and so many other things. Man, Randy thought, it's not over yet. "Look Adam, relax, Vince isn't stupid. He'll finish the Rated Rko feud." Randy said, hoping to ease some of the pain off Edge's face. He let out a slick smile, which Edge returned with one of his own, but his eyes, there was still something wrong. Randy walked back into the building, waving at the cab to wait. "What is it man? Why do you look like you just saw two dykes go at it?" "Because I did" Edge said, half smiling.  
"No seriously," Randy said, looking straight into Edge's brown eyes,"What's with the face?" "Look, I don't know, it's something about you going. I saw opportunity with us that the boss doesn't recognize. Just pisses me off." Edge said putting a hand softly on Randy's shoulder causing Randy to flinch. Edge ripped his hand away. "Sorry"  
"No,its o.k. it's just..I gotta go. You know back to the wife"  
"Soon to be, wife." Edge said quickly. "Yeah," Randy said slowly, cautiously, before backing out the door. Edge followed him out.  
"Can I spilt a cab with you? I've got a flight too." Adam asked with a tone so serious it took Randy offguard.  
"Yeah sure man. Throw your shit in the back."   
Randy was so glad to walk out of the cab and onto the airport curb. The uncoftable silence in the car was enough to kill a weaker man, but Randy tried to hold his own, make small talk, and be thankful that he didn't have to pay the whole damn fair. Edge was starting to get under his skin. There was something about the way he would stare at Randy, like a cannibal questioning the best way to cook his next victum. Randy just hoped that this wasn't the way Edge picked up guys because the last thing he wanted was that kind of tension. Edge continued to glare at Randy as the two grabbed their things from the trunk of the cab. Was it the flinch, Randy thought, was it that big of a deal? "What time is your flight?" Randy asked for the third time that night as they approached the scedule board.  
"11:30...oh wait, no." Edge gritted his teeth in a scowal. "Damn flights cancelled. Fucking Toronto weather." Edge was getting tenser by the minute and Randy really just wanted to dash, but when he looked for his flight on the board, he found the same red word that Edge found. "Damn Missouri weather." Randy said under his breath. "Wanna grab a beer or something?" Edge said, a little less tense then before. Now it was Randy's turn to grit his teeth. He turned to Edge, giving him a glare to rival the one's he had been giving all night. "I don't know if I want to do that Edge. You've been acting really fucked up tonight and I'm just tired. I fought a hell of a match and.." Randy stopped himself or was it Edge that stopped him. The face that Randy stared into was one of pure emotion. It caught Randy's heart and didn't let go. Randy couldn't believe that any man would wear his emtions so boldly, especilly not a guy like Adam, who always semed so laid back and uncaring. Goes to show how much you know someone.  
"I'm sorry Adam, I didn't mean to be a bitch to you." Randy said, struggling for something to say. "What do you mean? You weren't being a bitch, I was, and I'm sorry." Edge's face looked on the brink of breaking, like a groom waiting on the alter for a bride that will never come. "Would you have a drink with me anyway? I'll pay for it." Randy couldn't say no. I must be crazy, he thought, as he followed Adam to some knockoff Irish pub, close to the gate that he should have benn boarding at. Randy always thought that anything was better then being stuck on a plane, but this, this was worse.  
Edge ordered two Guinesses and a shot of tequila that he sucked down faster then he paid for. Randy asked for a shot to, anything to nullify this ridiculous set of circumstances. "So what do you think about being staightedge, you know, like C.M." Adam said pointing to the shot glass as a sign to refill it. "Well it's obvious that I don't agree with it." Randy said before sucking down the golden fire. "I could never be fucking straightedge, does that mean you can't have sex either? I don't know what I would do without sex." Edge said reaching for his refilled shotglass. Randy tried not to picture Edge's body pressed against another man's or god forbid, Pat Paterson's, but the images came anyway. It would be hard not to, seeing how after every show he sees Edge naked, in the shower, with that slight erotic nervousness that he was watching you back, but picturing you pinned against him, pushing back and forth.  
Randy stopped himself and took a huge gulp of beer. Edge was asking for his third shot with a look in his eye so hungry, Randy saw this as an all nighter, but he couldn't leave him here, he couldn't be that type of bride. "I could never be straightedge either." Randy finally replied.  
"Is he really with Maria?" Edge said, obviously contemplating some sort of options.  
"Yeah he is. Lucky too, she's hot"  
"Yeah he's hot." Edge said under his breath, grabbing his untouched beer and emptying half the glass like a true Irishman. Randy couldn't help but to picture that. Maybe the alcohol was getting to his brain or something because the thoughts just kept coming. Randy took another swig of beer and thought what it would be like to walk to the Raw locker room, empty, except these two guys fucking ravagly on the floor. I mean C.M. really wasn't a bad looking guy and Edge...well even at times like this, there was still something about him.  
Randy looked back to Edge who had already finished the Guiness and was on to his fifth shot of golden fire. "Damn Adam, slow down." Randy said putting a soft hand on Edge's shoulder, but Edge didn't flinch, he merely looked over at Randy. And Randy felt it, that feeling that he gets getting out of the shower, that erotic nervousness that someone is watching him, only so much stronger. Randy was at a loss for breath as he looked at Edge; he couldn't believe that a man would wear his lust so boldly, even if it was a drunken lust.  
"I don't want you to leave." Edge said grabbing Randy's hand softly but firm. "I'm not going anywhere, not without another shot." Randy said, trying to avoid the conversation. Edge never took his gaze from Randy even as he drank another shot. Randy tried pulling his hand from Edge's shoulder but Adam's grip tightened. Randy let out a smirk and tried to make sense of the situation but the tension and the grip was so tight, Randy couldn't think straight. He wanted to think of resceduling his flight but instead he was left think of Edge, watching him in the shower after a show, the same gaze he was giving him now, burning him through the steam. And what would happen if I were to walk over, he thought, his body just as naked,just as wet as mine. What would happen if I were to walk over and stare back?  
Edge let go of Randy's hand and he was pulled back to reality. He took another sip of his beer and thought of something to say.  
"So what do you think your match at Backlash is going to be?" "I don't want you go to Smackdown." Edge said never once taking his brown eyes off of Randy. Randy couldn't believe Adam's boldness, this was getting really fucking weird.  
"I don't think that concerns you." Randy said in all seriousness.  
"I think it does." Edge replied with more intensity.  
"Look, I don't know what you are getting at but I'm going to give you the benifit of the doubt and say that this is the booze talking." Randy said, loudly enough so the guy next to him turned around interested. Edge smiled, a full blown smile, leaving Randy more confused then before. Randy stood up, ready to walk out of the bar and away from this whole thing but instead he turned toward the back of the bar, and walked to the bathroom. Randy got a few stares as he walked, anger sketched on his face, but no stare was stronger then Edge's, whose stare Randy could feel as if it were a blowtorch on his back.  
Randy sauntered into the bathroom, tired and a little drunk. This was the last time, he promised himself, that he was going to go drinking with Edge. He turned on the cold water faucet and splahed the water on his face, giving him a bit of a wake up. His reflection stared at him, the way Adam stares at him, and Randy thought he was going crazy. Fucking Edge and his bullshit, Randy thought, I can't wait till I get the call from Teddy and get away from all this shit. Randy wondered what that Smackdown locker room would be like, he knew most of the guys there and none of them were gay, and even if they were, they weren't like Edge. No one, Randy thought, could be as bold as this fag. Randy put his hands in the water again and splashed the water to his face. He reached blind for the paper towels when he heard the door open. He dried his face quickly and hoped that he wouldn't have to open his eyes to the face of Adam. But he didn't have time to do that. He hardly had time to throw the paper away before an all too familar body pushed itself roughly against him and a pair of lips he had seen talk so many times connected with his. Randy gripped his hands on the edge of the sink, keeping balance against this heavy force, this force pushing and pulling and consuming him all at the same time. Do you want this Randy, Randy thought to himself quickly, is this o.k.?" But his body responded before his brain and the all too familar twitches of an erection came before Randy could tell it no. His mind left the situation. It was in the shower he was in earlier, the battle with Edge continuing over who's stare burns the most.  
Edge was all over Randy. His hands trailed up and down his chest and his back violently while his kisses continued to consume Randy mouth and toungue. His erection was on full force as he was grinding it into Randy's thigh. The heated breaths from Edge's nose warmed Randy's face, making him feel weak and more intoxicated. Edge was winning the battle. Randy burned everywhere from the friction on his thigh to the foreign breath in his throat; everything Edge did burned. But Randy was in no mood to stop as he become harder and harder the tighter his hands gripped the sink. I want this, Randy thought, Why?  
Edge pulled his lips away from Randy's causing Randy to move foward in anticipation for more. Edge let go of a smirk but quickly took it back.  
"I want you to fuck me." Edge whispered, inches from Randy's lips. "Fuck you. There no fucking way I'm going to have sex with you." Randy said, confused and a little pissed that Edge stopped what he was doing.  
Edge pushed his dick again into Randy's thigh and smirked again.  
"Why not, it's just like fucking your wife"  
"Soon to be, wife." Randy corrected him.  
"Exactly." Edge said before pressing his lips again into Randy's. Randy excepted this kiss and he wanted more. His body was crying for it, and his dick was screaming for it; he wanted it to burn. Randy now took his hands off of the sink and pushed edge into the nearest bathroom stall. It smelled like stale piss and pine cleaner in here but Randy couldn't care less. He couldn't help but to feel like Adam was playing with him and his weaknesses. I'll show him what he is fucking playing with, Randy thought as he hurridly unbuttoned his own fly and shoved his hand roughly inside. Randy then grabbed Adam's shoulder and in a rough, quick motion sent him face first and pressed against the wall. Edge laughed softly, his breathing rough and heavy; he was ready for whatever Randy was going to give him. Randy continued to stroke himself, feeling his hot, stiff erection begging to break out of his pants. Randy was biting the back of Adam's neck, waiting for the right moment to shove his dick inside of him, no protection, no helping handful of spit, just hot flesh against hot flesh. This was really going to burn.  
Edge's hands reached out to Randy's hips, a silent beg for the teasing to end, and Randy obeyed. He pulled down adam's pants and exposed his own dick. He let the tip play curiously against adam's opening for a few momments, enough to put a smile on Randy's face listening to Adam's moans of lust. Then he thrust it in, hard so it would make it, so hard that Edge let out a moan louder then Randy had made any girl scream. Randy sucked in this temptation and continued his violation.  
Edge's stubby nails were clawing into Randy's hips as Randy moved himself in and out, pushing Adam's legs open wider with his knees to make it easier. Randy never felt such animalistic lust. He never thought sex would be enjoyable being in both pleasure and pain, but adam was enjoying this sweet mix; he was loving every inch that Randy offered into him. Randy mind was back in the shower, back in the Raw locker room, fucking Edge against the tile wall, steam covering their naked bodies. All the other guys were watching them, cheering Randy as he made Edge cum again and again into his hands. Even Vince was there and he seemed proud of Randy's achivement. "Aw Fuck!" Edge moaned under his breath, bringing Randy back to reality and making him push himself faster in and out of Adam. Randy didn't want the battle to end this easy, he wanted more. he bit again at the back of Adam's neck, this time alot harder, till he could taste a small amount of salty blood hit his toungue. Oh yes, Randy thought, this is what I want.  
Randy's teeth scaped against the small tear in Edge's neck causing Adam to almost scream as he cupped his dick against his own thigh and began stroking furiously, but Randy couldn't think of his own cum. He could only think of the blood in mouth and this hellfire of heat that enveloped him, hotter then any devil, hotter then Edge's stare. Randy felt his mind drift again. Without knowing it, his arm reached across Edge's neck and he pulled tight. He was fucking Edge's ass so hard his dick was almost numb, he had to find another way of pleasure. He wretched back his arm and listened as Adam's breaths became shorter, more forced. Randy smiled as he felt Edge'e adam's apple move fiercly up and down trying to suck in breaths through his tightened neck. He licked again at the blood on Edge's neck and he could feel the release now. It was coming fast, but Randy wasn't sure he wanted it to come. He wanted more of this kind of lust. He listened again to Edge's strained breaths, how beautiful a sound. It caused Randy to push himself even harder in and out of Adam, as Adam gasped for air. Edge was stroking his dick with speed to rival a porn star and Randy couldn't help but to take that as a challenge and tried to match the speed. The sounds coming from Edge heated Randy's blood, causing him to become light-headed.  
But another sound came, an even better sound. It was strained because of Randy's control over Adam's throat, but as Adam cummed into hands, he let go a sound that not even the most innocent of girls could release. It was a sound of complete letting go, a more complete and total weakness then a baby in a mother's arms.  
When Randy heard this sound he came so fast he didn't even have time to savor it. He released his arm from Adam's neck and listened to his lungs fill up and release. The cum inside of Edge was so hot it seemed cold and Randy pulled himself from Edge's opening to look at the dirty concoction that covered his dick. I like this, Randy thought, I could do this shit more often.  
Edge turned from the wall to face Randy. His lips were tinged with purple and his eyes were painted a disgusting red, but Randy had never seen him look better then he did now. Randy tucked his dick back inside of his pants and leaned softly against the wall behind him. Neither moved. Both of them caught up in one another's eyes. Here we were, Randy thought, two guys with nothing to talk about who shared sex that couples only dream of sharing. He thought of his soon to be wife at home laughed. Edge laughed with him, a tired, breathy laugh. "So where do we rescedule our flights?" Randy asked with a smirk. Edge laughed and licked his slightly swollen lips before shrugging.  
"Hey," Randy said, his stare now more serious. "I'll see if I could get Vince to change his mind, you know, about me going to Smackdown"  
Edge's eyes widened and he smirked his trademark.  
"I wouldn't bother." He said, his voice hoarse and tired.  
"Why not? Is he that that serious about it?" Randy asked, with a bit of sadness on his voice.  
"He isn't serious at all about it Randy. He's not going to send you." "No?" Randy couldn't believe he fell for Edge's tricks.  
"No." Edge said as he straightened out his pants. "My Flight's in twenty minutes, I should leave." Edge gave Randy one last strong look, a look of complete uncaring, typical Edge, before walking out of the bathroom with the confidence and boldness of a king.  
Randy stared at the ceiling and took a deep breath. He couldn't help but to feel like a fool, but at the same time, he felt like a fucking god. A mix of pain and pleasure overtook him. A true ectasy, he thought, as he smiled. 


End file.
